Hailfire Peaks
After taking a tour of a factory, Banjo and Kazooie head on to a world where fire and ice are combined, where they fight twin dragons, and retake the Kickball Tournament. The Fire Side was orignally going to be included in Banjo-Kazooie as Mount Fire Eyes but had to be cut until Banjo-Tooie because of time constraints. Points of Interest Fire Side *Colosseum Kickball Stadium *Inside the Volcano *Train Station (fire side) *Sabreman's Tent *Lava Crater Ice Side *Boggy's Igloo *Icicle Grotto *Oil Drill *Train Station (ice side) *Ice Crater Moves Learned * Shack Pack * Glide Collectibles Jiggies #'Through Terrydactyland's Stomping Plains:' You must head to the Stomping Pains in Terrydactyland and make Banjo use his Snooze Pack to refill health after getting squashed by Stompadon. Press the switch and reunite the duo. Head to Haifire Peaks Icy Side for a Jiggy. #'Defeat Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy:' Though most bosses would be confronted later in the course of a level, you'll probably want to get rid of these guys right away. You know how annoying the fire and ice balls come ever 10 seconds you try to do something. So use the fly pad on the Lava Side of Hailfire Peaks to reach Chilli Billi, and use the cannons to fire Ice Eggs at him. After 6 hits, he's down and heads to get some Big Al burgers. Next, on the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks, go to Biggafoot and wait till an ice ball comes down and hits his foot. He will then get out of the way. Then use the Claw Clamper Boots to reach Chilly Willy, who heard you beat up his brother. You must do the same thing as Chilli Billi, but you must use Fire Eggs istead of Ice Eggs and Chilly Willy has 12 hits instead of 6. After 12 hits he's down and gives you Jiggy for all your hard work and head to get a takeout from McJiggy's #'Inside the Volcano:' Inside the volcano is a rock structure in the middle of a lava pit, with a switch on it that has the Roman numeral I. You must hit the switch and hit each switch that appears, before running out of air. #'Save Sabreman:' Sabreman, star of Sabrewulf, is frozen in the Icy Side. Take Mumbo to the Icy Side (via the hidden passage in his Skull), and use the Mumbo Pad that is hanging over the frozen explorer. Then take Banjo and use Fire Eggs on him to warm him up. Get Banjo alone and use the Taxi Pack on Sabreman. Take him to his tent near the world entrance on the Fire Side for your reward. #'Feed Boggy Some Fish:' Boggy's hungry and wants you to get him some food. In a pool of hot water near the top of the Fire Side is a fish. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get it and take it back to Boggy. #'Icy Side Train Station:' In order to get this Jiggy, you need to get to the Icy Side train station, which is accessible only by train. But the train's engines are too hot. After freeing Gobi from his prison in Witchyworld's Chamber of Horror, he'll show up in the Fire Side Train Station. Use the Claw Clamber Boots to climb to a cave in the Icy Side, putting you in the Fire station. Stomp on Gobi's hump, and he will spit into the smokestack, cooling the engine. Take the train to the Icy station and there should be a Jiggy there. #'Activate the Oil Drill:' Transform into the Snowball and get as big as you can. Head to a Warp Pad and warp to the Upper area of the Fire Side. Quickly head into the entrance to the Icy Side, and you'll end up on a cliff over looking the oil drill. If you lost size, look for snow on the ledge that you can roll into. Roll onto the power switch, and the drill turns on, digging up a Jiggy that falls into a pipe. Get Banjo alone and then use the Shack Pack to go into a hole in the pipe. You're now in Grunty Industries, where the Jiggy is. #'Help the Aliens' Kids:' The aliens from Jolly Roger's Lagoon have accidentally dropped their kids into the Icy side. Find Alph and revive him using the Mumbo Pad. He then shows the locations of his kids. Get the bear and bird and then start looking for the aliens. Alphette is below the Mumbo Pad near Wumba's (break it with a Bill Drill and then revive it with Mumbo), Betette is on a hidden shore where you find Humba's Glowbo (Bill Drill him and that's it), and Gammette is above the Split-up Pads (get Kazooie alone, climb up to the Chilly Willy entrance and Glide down to it to use Hatch on it). #'Climb the Colosseum:' Go into the Colosseum as Banjo only. Climb up the chain hanging down, and then grab a ledge and head outside, use the switch, and switch to Kazooie. Have Kazooie go to the Flight Pad on the opposite side of the Fire Side, and fly to the small hole that has a Kazooie switch. Switch to Banjo, and Grip Grab across to another switch, which opens a cage near the bottom of the Colosseum. Switch back to Kazooie and Glide down to the Jiggy. #'Colosseum Kickball Tournament:' In the Colosseum, there's a wall with a crack. Break it with a Grenade Egg and then head through to Mayahem Temple. Head to Wumba's and then turn into a Stony. Head back to the Hailfire Colosseum and then start playing. Be warned that the rules are very different from the Mayan Kickball Tournament. Jinjos *Inside of Mildred Ice Cube, who is outside of Boggy's Igloo. Break her using the Bill Drill. *Inside the pool of hot water where the Din-Din is (near the exit to the Icy Side). Use the Shack Pack to grab the fried and almost drowned Jinjo. *In the Icicle Grotto, near the icicle bridge high above the chamber. Use Kazooie's Leg Spring to Glide to it. *Behind a lava waterfall next to the Colosseum. You must hit a switch inside the Colosseum that raises platforms outside, then use the Wonderwing or the Shack Pack to get through the waterfall. With the Honeyking cheat, Banjo can barely make it through the lava waterfall. *In a small cave in the Icy Side. Strong winds prevent you from reaching it, so you must transform into the Snowball and become the largest size to get past the winds. Extra Honeycombs * in a hole near the hot lake with Boggy's fish (fire side) * Near the entrance to the icicle cave in the volcano * In the fire side train station Cheato Pages *Inside the Colosseum Lobby, use the Claw Clamber Boots to walk up the middle pillar and go out the doorway leading outside once you've reached the top. *In the Ice Area Upper World, take Kazooie alone and use the Claw Clamber Boots to scale the mountain where you go to fight Chilli Willi. Once on the platform, turn to the left and use Glide to reach the second highest peak. At the top of the tall pillar is the second Cheato Page. *Enter Icicle Grotto as Banjo. In the first room, on the left there is an ice pole that Banjo can climb to reach a platform. Once on the platform, use the Shack Pack to get through the hole in the wall, to reach a Cheato Page. Characters Fire Side * Sabreman * Gobi the Camel * Stonies Ice Side * Biggafoot * Boggy * Mrs. Boggy * Groggy * Soggy * Moggy * Mildred Ice Cube Enemies Fire Side * Hothead * Hothand * Gobgoyle * Minjo * Chilli Billi (Boss) Ice Side * Biggyfoot * S'Hard * Minjo * Chilly Willy (Boss) Gallery Image:Kazooie_Ice_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Ice Side. Image:Hailfire_Peaks_Fire_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Fire Side. de:Steinhagel-Gipfel